Just A Normal Demigod Summer
by xXBrie-theCheeseMasterXx
Summary: Percy goes to back to Camp the next summer after the Second Titan War.And then Daddy Poseidon gives him the weirdest gift he'd ever expect.No flames please but I'd love critiques that's not frank.I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


**Game On**

I just woke up to the smell of my favorite breakfast – A piece of buttered toast, two waffles with a pancake in between flooded with syrup, and orange juice. I staggered out of bed and went down the stairs to find my twin baby bros in their high chairs.

"Morning, Linus. Hiya, Septimus." I ruffled their hair. Linus grabbed my finger but I managed to pull it away. I tickled their tummies and soon my stepdad, Peter O'Neil, came in. Well I better explain my origin.

When I was born my mom, Amelia McKinley, just ended college, she was 21, and on her grad party she met my dad. Actually he was just my biological father cause after they met at the bar where the party was held they went to a hotel and…you can guess the rest. So nine months later I was born and when I was like 7 my mom got married and now I have my beautiful one year old baby brothers.

My name is Sage Jordan O' Neil. I look nothing like my baby brothers besides our skin color, which is a very light shade of brown. They have tufts of sunshine hair I have jet black, they have warm coco eyes I have pools of ocean, and we both have different dads. The one question in my mind is what his name was. That's the only thing I want to know from my mom but she refused to bring it up. I asked it during dinner once then my dad had a fit. Peter's nice and he treats my mom and I well but he gets mad when I want to know more.

Anyway, today is my last day of school and I hurried to get it over with. After choking down my breakfast, I quickly changed from my PJs into a white shirt, blue plaid shirt over that, jeans and black high tops. As I ran to the garage where my mom was waiting, I told my dad and baby brothers that I'd try not to get into fights for the last day of school. Every three years I switch schools for, like, three times. This year I managed not to get kicked out but I did get into fights with the _in crowd_. I just didn't see the point with popularity so here's a tip: Never get into those snobby brats in school's problems. For all you know they just might get you to like being a loner.

As I reached my locker, I saw more notes from the Pops. As a dyslexic person I couldn't read the notes like normal people, it took me time to get it and when I did I was already cussing like crazy. So the Populars liked to tease me about it ever since I yelled it out in frustration to my English teacher. Now I have three teachers who'd want to make me disappear. The only teachers who actually care are my PhysEd, Mythology and Science teachers. Here at my school for "disabled people" we have all kinds, crippled, deaf, blind, diagnosed with ADHD, dyslexic, and mute. We're more or like juvenile delinquents in training except my friends, George, Scarlett and Charis who're diagnosed with ADHD but Scarlett's crippled and Raquel's mute, they're awesome. They're some of the few people at Sheffield who don't get into trouble much.

I heard the bell ring and it was my favorite time: Gym.

No I'm serious. I love volleyball Friday. I have a good arm and for some reason I'm the third person they rely on to spike.

Gym

I met up with my two friends, Scarlett and Charis. They're both awesome and picked on by the Crowd and the two of them don't like to stick up to themselves so it's up to me to defend them.

Scarlett must've been held back tons of times 'cause she's got some acne on her forehead and she was the tallest in our class even if she was crippled. She always wore the same shoes, only blue jeans, and usually a plain slogan shirt with a quote only a political environmentalist would wear. She's probably the most aggressive crippled person you'd ever meet. And Charis, well she's worse than me. I mean worse in the ADHD thing, like, when she gets the slightest whiff of caffeine or sugar or chocolate she'd go insane.

The school's PhysEd uniform is a white shirt and longish blue shorts but the girls with long hair had to tie it up in a ponytail. I saw Scarlett sitting on the bleachers front row and she gave me and Charis thumbs up.

"Ready to crush our enemies?" Charis asked me.

"Sure just don't aim at their faces like last time." I joked. We high fived and saw our other two friends, George and Raquel. They ran up to us and Raquel said, in sign language, which we understood since it's a subject here,

"The Pops are at the other team. They decided to show up this time."

"Yeah." George agreed. "I heard that Amethyst is a good server." After he said _her_ name, they looked at me funny. Probably because I made a growling sound right after he finished. I better explain. Amethyst Sawyer and I were fine. She showed me around school during my first day, and she was like a friend then at the end she turned. She brought me over to the vending machine and sprayed me with Coke. It might've tasted great but it took weeks for my hair to unstiffen.

"Sage, breath. It's been a year. Let it go."

"I can't, Charis. That girl is the leader of the pack and she has her eyes on us." Then I felt a chill. "Hit the deck!" we hit the ground and a volleyball zipped past my head. My gaze followed the ball and it hit our gym teacher, Mr. Holden Gold. I looked at my back and saw Amethyst smirking at me with her lackeys, Beverly Kent and Ace Novak. Those three were the Crowd. They went by three names – The Crowd, The Pops and The Populars. Before I got the chance to hurl myself at them Mr. Gold called us.

"O' Neil! Sawyer! Front and center." Mr. Gold blew a gasket. I felt my shoulders tense but Amethyst didn't look any different. She stood there with her blonde hair up in a tight ponytail probably keeping the blood from her brain. "Which one of you threw the ball at me?"

"Sage did, sir!" she blurted out. I bit my tongue a bit so I wouldn't yell at her. I swear if there were no witnesses, I'd cremate her alive. I took a deep breath and continued to ten.

"Ok, sir, what's my punishment?" but he just stayed quiet. He and Amethyst just stared at me. "What I say?"

"O' Neil, for not managing to yell at Sawyer, which is a miracle since last time you gave her a bloody lip, you _two_ have to play on the same team." I chuckled 'cause it was funny with her pulling my hair and then, when Mr. Gold came in, I punched her square in the face.

"But, sir, we don't get along."

"Shut it, Amethyst. We might not like each other but you're good at digging and I'm good at serving." She sighed and we shook hands. Mr. Gold smiled and blew the whistle.

"Game On!"

* * *

><p>Annabeth: Wow that was weird.<p>

Percy: Yeah I know it's so cliché. You, guys, wanna know who I'm thinking about?

Me: Who?

Percy: Darth Vader!

Me: ...You watched Star Wars last night didn't you?

Percy: Yeah I did. It was number 4

Me: I've watched all of it.

Annabeth: Here, kiddies, is how easily people can change subjects

Luke: For the last time, my last name is not Skywalker!

Percy: Okay then. Did Hermes claim you by saying 'Luke, I am your father'?

Luke: ...Maybe

Annabeth: Okay, please review.

Me: And you both have appearance difficulties.

Luke: What does that mean?

Percy: You have a scar and Luke is half robot.

Grover: But I can't eat Luke's scar the way I can eat Luke's hand.

Annabeth: I'm a daughter of Athena and I didn't get that

Me: I vote we shut the camera off then we argue again.

All: Agreed. Bye!


End file.
